


Just a bad thought

by springfield0773



Category: DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman/Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jonathan Samuel Kent, Childhood Trauma, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Omegaverse, Post-Divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: “I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.”“Hm…” Damian leaned into Jon’s touch, rubbing his cheeks against the comfortably cool palm, then opened his mouth and took the thumb in, much to the Super’s surprise. He took his sweet time biting and licking the finger till his drools were leaking down the other’s wrist, his hauntingly green eyes never left the widened blue ones that were also pinned down on him. Then he was sucking on it in a way that would make you think the thumb was the sweetest lollipop in the world. Having such a scene laid out under him like that did not help the tension in Jon’s worn out jeans one bit, if not making it much worse.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Just a bad thought

**Author's Note:**

> So in this AU Jon never left with Jor-El. They'd grow up together and have a life.  
> Damian is 19 and Jon is 16.

One moment they were standing in a buckwheat field of the Kents farm, with Damian watching the sun slowly setting itself under the horizon and him just a few feets behind staring at the other’s back glimmering in the reddish hue instead. Jon found himself thinking, _'I should be looking at the dawn'_ , yet his gaze couldn’t help but admire the smaller figure in front of him. Something was rising from the pit of his stomach, a realization that gradually brought the same hue on his cheeks and pushed his heart to a race against nothing. His brain was slowly catching up, and it could have finally called out the name of what made the rest of his organs stumble over themselves like that. 

If not for the second later when that small figure just dropped on a side like a lifeless cut puppet. 

Once again his body outran his mind as he moved to catch the boy without waiting for his thought to put together what was going on. Damian’s body was limp in his hands, his eyes shut, his breath shallow and he was burning up. 

“D? Dami? What’s wrong?” He knelt on the grassy field and tried to pat the other gently on the cheeks but it was no use. Damian had already passed out. So before he got too panic Jon flew them both home, pressing the smaller closer to his chest the whole time and prayed for the best. 

Despite his protest, which probably meant very little before Batman, Damian was taken back to manor almost instantly for his _‘treatment’_ , as dad had clumsily put it. Mom was always the one better with words. He hasn’t seen her since it wasn’t her time yet, even though dad wouldn’t have a problem with them meeting up, mom needs a schedule to put him somewhere in her busy life. It came as a shock at first, but there was this silence that covers everyone’s unspoken thought that this was inevitable. 

“I didn’t even get to say goodbye…” Jon said quietly, gazing at the Batwing flying from afar, his hand fisting one another as if to keep the warmth that was Damian’s from escaping. 

“He’s going to be alright Jon. It’s… it’s nothing abnormal.” 

“Then what is it?” He turned to his dad, pushing his hands closer to his chest, screaming “If it’s normal then why didn’t Bruce let me come along? He’s my partner! Wouldn’t you have gone mad if it was Batman taken away from you like that!?” Then his voice died. That was the area he had tried to not step over, the one that broke the silence. 

Clark widened his eyes in surprise for a split moment, then looked down, one hand scratched his neck, then let out a sigh that seemed long overdue, and finally he looked up at Jon with an apologetic smile. 

“I suppose this is the longest we can afford to run away from this huh?” He stood up and gestured to his son to follow him to the table while he fetched the cocoa powder and marshmallow from the shelf, just like Lois did before they told him about the divorce. Jon had a light migraine looking at the familiarity of his memory and his vision, but complied nonetheless. 

“Jon, do you like Damian?” Clark asked as he placed 2 cups of hot cocoa on the table. He was in need of something sweet too. 

“What do you think?” They’re childhood friends, best friends. Damian is the one that stands by Jon through his best and his worst, even through life and death, and through the split of his world that there was nothing he could do to change. Damian was ridden with a guilt that had nothing to do with him the whole time, and it got worse every time he saw Jon, but he made sure to stay around, so that Jon wasn’t ever left alone. 

“More than a friend?” 

“...” ‘Such an investigative journalist you are, dad.’ He thought, but kept it to himself. 

“Gee, Lois would definitely be better at this than I am…” 

“She is… Mom’s already told me everything, so you don’t need to-”

“I know, I know. I just… thought that it’d be better to address this once myself at the very least. I’m sorry that it turned out this way. I’m sorry that I hurt you and… everyone else in the process.” His glasses were blurred due to the steam, but Jon didn’t look into his eyes, afraid that his vision could see through them anyway. 

It didn’t hurt as much that his parents got divorced as seeing how truly happy his dad is with Bruce. Like his whole family life, his existence, was a fraud. Lois dives into her career, she did make an effort to force herself to pretend it was just a friendly break up, but Jon knew from the decreasing visits and calls it wasn’t. Looking at him and seeing his father gradually as he grows up probably hurts her too much. Jon felt that it was unfair, it wasn’t like he could have had a part in it. But before he could confront her about it, Lois called in the middle of the night one time, drunk on wine and tried her best to hold her crying from breaking loose. 

“I’m such a bad mom aren’t I? I’m so sorry Jon. I love you, I’ll always love you… But I.. I…” 

He couldn’t hear anything after that due to her hiccups and sniffles. He sat by the phone and listened to them till she fell asleep, then flew to her apartment to put her in the bed. It was probably the first sleep she actually got in a while, judging from the piles of papers and files scattered around her study while her bedroom stayed unoccupied. 

Later on, he didn’t mind that he wasn’t seeing his mom as often anymore. Whenever he misses her, he could just go to the Teen Titan tower instead. Being with Damian means adventure, danger, excitement, distraction and something he couldn’t put into words then. 

“Earth to Jonathan?” His dad was calling him.

“Ah… Sorry, I was lost in thought.” 

“It’s okay-”

“Look, dad. I don’t… oppose you and Bruce.” It looks like he is bad with words too. Too much like his dad. “It hurts, but it will pass. It is passing. I’m just glad that you are happy.” It wasn’t a complete lie, he is trying to be. “I really am.” His mother’s call kept looping itself in his head, like an earworm you can’t shake off. “So you don’t have to apologize, or wear that cautious face whenever I’m around. And you can tell Bruce to quit it too. I think you’ve noticed how hard it was to get Damian coming to this weekly get together dinner. It’s not that he hates you…” 

“He was feeling guilty toward you.” Clark finished it for him, and he nodded. “Like fathers like sons.” the older chuckled. 

“...I don’t hate you too, dad.” At that, the father and son looked at each other, really looking into the identical blue eyes in front of them for the first time in a long time. 

“Thank you, Jon.” He said it in an exhale, like it had relieved him of some weight on his shoulders. Jon’s heart ached a little at the thought, but at the same time he felt a bit of ease in himself too for finally giving himself the chance to let this go. 

“So can you tell me what’s wrong with Damian now? You and Bruce know, don’t you?” 

“Well… yes. But I don’t think it’s my place to be talking about this.” 

“... He had this… **scent**.” Jon brought his hand that was fisting under the table up and inhaled, like it was holding on to that fragrance that was haunting around Damian. “Is he..?”

“... It seems like so. So you can already smell it. Bruce expected this since Talia wanted to make Damian as similar to him as possible. I suspect that he had some tricks up his sleeve to keep himself from presenting till this late.” It was weird that the 3-year younger Jon had confirmed as an alpha yet both Batman and Robin didn’t really stress over the fact that the older of the Super sons hasn’t. He has never heard Damian talk anything about the secondary gender, as opposed to the expectation that Damian portraits everything alpha-labeled. Jon supposed he knows all along, he’s too smart not to. “Even Bruce wasn’t entirely happy about being an omega either. He straight out told me it was a weakness once. I doubt that the apple falls far from the tree for Damian.” 

“...This is not good at all.” Jon said despite the reddish hue that was splattering on his cheeks again. 

“Why? I thought at least **you** would be happy about this?” 

“‘I am. That’s why I’m feeling so bad. Damian hates this. 

It’s like I’m betraying him. And… betraying **mom** …” His mom, the alpha Lois Lane. 

“ **What!?** ” Clark broke the handle of his cup in surprise. “Did Lois say something to you?” 

“No! She’s never mentioned… No it’s just these silly thoughts I get from time to time. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“No no no. You don’t have to be sorry. I understand.

I get that in your teenage years you will get some unpleasant thoughts, I should have talked to you more. Especially after the split.” His dad’s voice was as always gentle and patient, reminding him of a certain person who he got his name from. “Look, Jon. Whatever happened between the adults has nothing to do with you. You didn’t cause it, and I’m sorry that you were affected by it nonetheless. 

But you shouldn’t let this stop you from pursuing your own happiness. Lois wouldn’t want you to feel like this because of her. She’s your mother. She loves you regardless.” Clark pushed himself up from the chair and walked over to pull Jon into a warm hug, which the teen returned with an equally tight one. He misses this. They hadn’t been talking. 

“Thank you, dad.” 

They stayed like that for a good while before letting go. Then Jon grabbed his cocoa to finish it in one down and turned to the door. 

“I think I’ll go see Damian now.” 

“Bruce wouldn’t be happy about that.” 

“I’ll take my chance with the green glowing rock.” Jon snickered, and in a red blue flash flew away.

* * *

He can’t feel anything but the heat. **His heat.**

His mind barely hung on to his father’s words before he left: _“This is normal. You just have to sleep through it and you will be fine in the morning.”_ Usually he loves it when father pets his hair, but then the man’s hand was too hot Damian just wanted to scream at him to take it away. He curled further into his blanket. It felt like his skin was set on fire but without the blanket he felt so exposed. Embarrassed. Humiliated. He could feel his pyjama pants already soaked and tight from all the leak, and probably the mattress below too. His hard nipples twitched at every contact with his shirt every time he made even the slightest movement. His toes curled, his mind fuzzy, not letting him think of any distraction but a certain raven head. 

**That sickenly sweet farm boy.**

Damian swallowed his flowing saliva, hands gripped hard at his stomach, restraining their own from traveling further down to fuel the filthy thoughts more. Again he tried to sleep, even if it was doomed to fail. 

“Damian…?”

Yet when he opened his eyes again, they were met with the last person he wanted to see then. 

“Hey… How are you doing?” Jon asked like whispering, his blue eyes still shined in the dark as if they were blue moons. His fingers cautiously pushed back the hair that was sticking on his damped forehead. Damian found that he didn’t dislike it. 

“Not good… Why are you here?” 

“I was worried.” 

“You shouldn’t be here.”

“It’s okay. I took the suppressants before I came. Your heat won’t induce my rut now.” But the scent in the room was still very oppressing and Jon admitted, it was a toil to keep himself calm like that especially in front of an unusual weak looking Damian. It was probably his secondary sex speaking into his head, but seeing the arrogant Robin like this gave him… satisfaction. “I won’t do anything I swear. I just want to be here with you…” 

“But I don’t want you here.” Damian gritted the words out, hands clawed harder into his abdomen. 

“Dami…”

“Came to see how pathetic I am now?” 

“That’s not-”

“Just… don’t!” His skin was too burnt up to feel the tears that were pouring from his swollen eyes. But he could taste its saltiness as one rolled past his lips. “You realize now that I’m not your equal, don’t you. Just some pathetic omega wailing in a filthy heat.” 

“Damian stop-”

“While you’re the almighty alpha, the Golden Child… 

Where do I even fit in your wor-” 

It was another moment when his body acted ahead of his mind yet again, since before the other could finish his sentence, he found his mouth shut by another pair of lips pressed hard on his and a new weight added on his bed with a thub, strong hands grinding down on his shoulder, keeping him in place. 

They were kissing for the first time, yet it felt natural. It took only seconds for Damian to get over the shock and unclench his teeth, inviting the invasive tongue that needed no permission other than that. It was sloppy, wet, and too damn hot for the both of them. Fangs and flesh fighting for dominance the smaller gave up easily, letting Jon take the lead. Saliva rolled down his jaw and into his ears, tickled uncomfortably, but Damian was too drunk to care. Drunk of Jon, of his taste, his hot breath, his painfully strong grips that were sure to leave marks. He didn’t mind marks.

_‘Ah, I’m losing it’_ , he thought. 

Only when it was too much that Damian had to push on the Super’s collar bone did the taller move away, and they stared at each other, both chasing their own breath. 

“You said you were on suppressants…” The omega said weakly while his knee raised to grind against the other’s obvious hard on, earning himself a grunt.

“I am. This is just you.” _‘Not the rut, not the heat, always just you.’_ Damian was a bit taken back when Jon rubbed himself back against his knee, all the while looking at him with this hungry look like those of predators. The tip of his tongue unconsciously stuck out a bit to lick the corner of his lip and the image gave Damian chill as well as excitement. 

“Are you going to fuck me now?” The words blunted out of his mouth before he even realized it. And he couldn’t make up his mind whether it was entirely sarcasm. 

Jon froze a bit at that and let out a sigh, his hand loosened the grips on Damian’s shoulder and moved to caress the other’s flustered cheeks instead. 

“I won’t do anything you don’t want me to.” 

“Hm…” Damian leaned into Jon’s touch, rubbing his cheeks against the comfortably cool palm, then opened his mouth and took the thumb in, much to the Super’s surprise. He took his sweet time biting and licking the finger till his drools were leaking down the other’s wrist, his hauntingly green eyes never left the widened blue ones that were also pinned down on him. Then he was sucking on it in a way that would make you think the thumb was the sweetest lollipop in the world. Having such a scene laid out under him like that did not help the tension in Jon’s worn out jeans one bit, if not making it much worse. 

“D… What are you-”

“What if I want you to fuck me?” 

“What?” 

“You heard. I want you to take me right now, Jon.” 

“... You don’t really mean that. I should go-” Yet before he could even make a move Damian pressed his knee even harder between his groin, hands flew to wrap around his neck, refusing to let him go. 

“Jon, it hurts.” Big chunks of tears were breaking down his face as fast as they started to form. And Jon couldn’t believe his ears as the prideful Damian Wayne begged at him, all flustered. Cute and intoxicating as hell. “Please.

You’re the **only one** I want.” 

And the next thing he knew, he was diving down the crook of Damian’s neck and biting hard, by his ears his favorite bird was singing for him beautifully, then they both got drowned into the whirlpool of the fleshly lust. 

* * *

“Where’s Bruce?” Jon asked when they were both comfortably relaxing in the bathtub, with Damian leaning against his chest. 

“Patrol. Why did you ask?” 

“Just wondering how I got out of taking his son with my head intact that’s all.” He wrapped his hand around the smaller’s hip and pulled him closer, biting playfully on one of his ears, making the other chuckle. Then he rubbed his nose against the visible bite mark on the back of Damian’s neck and pressed his lips on it for a while.

“What’s wrong?” 

“... Just lost in thought. Been doing that a lot.” Damian smelled like his now. He loves that. 

“Well stop. You’re not good at thinking so all you will end up to is lost. That’s why you have me.” 

_‘Yes, I have you’_ , thought Jon as he couldn’t help a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“... I know you hate being an omega. But honestly this is the best thing that can happen to me. I’m feeling both blessed and ashamed at the same time.” 

“Hm…” That was all he got as a reply, after a good 3 minutes Jon was starting to think that maybe Damian was starting to regret this. “Well I wasn’t happy when you presented as an alpha.” His heart throbbed, so Damian really didn’t want this after all!? Sensing the discomfort from his partner, the omega turned face to face with his alpha and continued. “Listen till the end won’t you? Such an impatient brat you always have been…” He planted light kisses on Jon’s forehead, then eyelid, then cheek, then mouth, as his own form of reassuring his mate. “I was indifferent. I still am. It didn’t matter whether you presented as alpha, beta or omega. My feeling stays the same.

I don’t even have to ask to know what’s bothering you. But we’re not our parents, or anyone else for that matter.

We won’t break apart, especially not for something as silly as genders.” 

“... So you’re saying you’ve been in love with me all this time huh? Quite a confession there Mr. Wayne.” 

“That’s all you get from this you asshole? I hate you.” 

“No you don’t.” Jon held the bird from escaping easily in his arm, making the other pout. “Ahhh, how is it that you always know…” 

“It’s not that hard. You wear your heart on your sleeves Jon.” It’s a weakness, Damian never missed a moment to warn him of that. But he didn’t really want Jon to change that part of him either. Damian can be there, and he will be there to protect it for Jon. “It’s just a bad thought Jon, you can let it go.” 

Damian’s hand felt pleasant tangled in his hair as the tips of his fingers traced random drawing on his scalp. He pressed his face into the other’s skin and breath in the scent of his mate. His mate. The word rings beautifully in his head. 

“It won’t be so hard now. I don’t think I can think of anything but you anymore.”

“Cheesy.” 

“Whatever.” And he was on top of the omega again, pressing him against the other side of the bathtub and bathing him in kisses and bite. His hands got to their greedy invasive way and soon his bird was moaning for him again. 

Can he really let it go, Jon wondered. 

Would it really have been the same if Damian was also presented as an alpha instead? 

Would he have picked Jon over his fated omega like he said? 

Or would they have ended up like his parents?

If Damian were an alpha, he wouldn’t have called out for Jon like he did. 

He tried to push it back. He tried not to let the thought voice out in his mind. 

But he was so, so glad Damian turned out to be an omega. 

Because now he is tied to Jon by the flesh, and **he will never let this go**. 


End file.
